Heavenly Revolution
by CA182
Summary: Read and follow the story of the man who death, fate and destiny themselves find untouchable, witness a legend as he shakes heaven to it's core! Naruto/Bleach crossover. Pairing undecided and rating may increase to M later for possible blood content.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note – Here's the rewrite! I'm sorry everyone for the massive delay in an Update or any notice on this story, I've decided to change my timeline so I'm starting this again. I have my plot sorted and how this'll fit into the timeline as well. I promise no matter what there will always be an update every month. Chapter two will be up in a couple days. **

**This story will be epic length currently if I stick to the plan (I like plans cause they usually fail) I reckon it's headed for the two hundred chapter mark. If I diverge (very likely) we're headed for the 250 chapter mark. Anyway lets move onto the story!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Bleach, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Heavenly Revolution Begin**

**This is the story of a man upon whom death, fate and destiny had no grasp. This tale begins 15 years before the vizard incident, and 115 years before the great betrayal. Find out just what changes he will make to the lives of the death gods themselves...**

* * *

The rhythmic tapping of his cane was all that accompanied the sound of his footsteps, and he found himself unusually amused as he strolled down the corridor. How could the effectively true leaders of _heaven_ exist in the blandest of surroundings, if you brazenly call yourself the leaders of death _gods_, you should go and live up to that title. Oh well maybe they've all gone senile in their old age and believed power. He smirked, Once he begun they'd see true power...

He noticed the large wooden doors approaching him and became fully focused on the task in front of him. After all the start of his scheme involved the unavoidable slaughter of decrepit old men, he would have to make this interesting. A scream is a scream no matter what tone you make it take, that wouldn't be too fun after awhile.

He stared at the wooden doors. He had waited long enough for this moment. Before they die their only fear would be the _true_ power of his zanpakutou. Admittedly they had their uses in the past, but unfortunately for them, there is no longer any place for them in his future. However there was one further use for these men, after all the chance to hone the abilities of his zanpakutou seldom came anymore. A dangerous glint entered his eyes, _I know just the game_. Yes this would indeed be fun. He opened the doors.

It was time to begin.

The hulking form of Yamamoto Genryūsai entered the central 46 chambers…

* * *

In district 69 of the north rukongai, we find a lone man who looks to be in his early twenties walking through the streets. He has an angular face with a set of unusual features. There is his bright blond hair which is spiked in all directions, also he has bright blue eyes which hold a haunting quality to them and lastly there was the three scars adorning each cheek.

At this moment in time, Naruto Uzumaki was being plagued by many questions such as how to get back to Konoha? Why is he wearing white clothes? Why did everyone look dejected? Where was the closest ramen store? And lastly why on earth was there a cute rabbit hanging off of his left arm? This rabbit was fairly small, prodiminently white except for the yellow stripe on it's stomach and the back of each ear. However at present the cute animal was a nuisance. "Hey Mr Bunny you don't mind letting go do you? Your claws are sharp." Seeing the look he received from the rabbit he understood the answer, this would take _excessive_ force to achieve. He started swinging his arm around frantically but the rabbit simply refused to let go and had decided the easiest method of clinging to Naruto was through the usage of it's larger than average teeth.

"Oi! Why the teeth you bast- ahhh... oh god" The glint that had appeared in the rabbit's eyes was worthy of an award, but the further clamping down he felt, and the blood on his hand alerted him to the very painful reality which was facing him. Time to correct this calmly.

...

"Let go or I'll kill you."

* * *

Lisa Yadōmaru found herself cursing under her breath, why did her captain decide to send her out to patrol the outer rukongai. She's a Lieutenant and she shouldn't be forced to do such pointless tasks, Shunsui should show her slightly more respect. But at least it was more peaceful here than with captain Shunsui, she suddenly stopped cursing and allowed herself a small grin, she would be able to get some reading done…

"Help Me!!!"

Her cursing restarted, now she'd have to investigate the disturbance and lose what little peace she had. Maybe she should pretend she couldn't hear that scream. Yeah that's what she'd do. She pulled out her erotic magazine and started reading.

* * *

He was undeniably lost. He was topless. He was cold. No one he talked to was able to help him out. His T-shirt that was tied around his bicep was now red from all of the blood. Lastly that damn rabbit was on top of his head. He would get revenge. Staring at the tree in front of him, he grinned maniacally. _Bye-bye Mr Bunny._

_..._

He head butted the tree.

However all this resulted in was a heavily bleeding forehead and an annoyed rabbit who had taken hold of his other arm. He glared at the rabbit, he was positive it was snickering at him before hearing a voice call out.

"Help Me!!!"

* * *

To the west of Naruto's location

"Help me!!!"

Her voice hoarse from the screaming, a six year old Nanao Ise had been cornered and surrounded in an alleyway by the three men that had been chasing her for the last ten minutes. She looked up to see the smirks on the three people in front of her.

"We finally cornered you," the man on the left said not even out of breath, he started laughing. "You actually thought you could run from us?" The taller man on the right stood forward, "So this little brat you thought she could steal from us and manage to run away?"

Nanao curled into a ball and starting tearing up. "p...please mister... It's my necklace you stole it f...from me."

The man snarled, "Lying? That's a sin which requires punishment." His eyes held a dark glint in them as he pulled out a metal pole form his sleeve. "Even if you gave what you stole back, you would have to be punished for the sin of stealing and lying to us," he raised his arm high in preparation to swing. "I'll try not to enjoy this."

Nanao gripped her necklace hard, "h... Help!"

* * *

"Help!"

Damn... Lisa looked up, she couldn't ignore it twice, _guess that means I have to go_. Hmm the faster this out she sorts out the potential problem the quicker she gets back too reading.

Using shunpo she headed off in the direction of the distress call.

* * *

Nanao shut her eyes tight in anticipation of the swing...

She heard the metal pole hit and clatter to the ground but wondered why there was no pain she opened her eyes to see the strangest sight. There was a half naked blond man with a blood covered shirt tied around one arm and blood dripping from his forehead. Even though he was gritting his teeth she could tell he was smiling at her. "Will you do me a favour? Hold on to Mr Bunny here for me." As if waiting for a cue a white bunny with a yellow stripe on its belly appeared on top of his head. He passed her the rabbit and turned to glare at the men. "When I clear a path I want you to run for it. Don't turn back. Ok? Nanao nodded slowly.

With the confirmation the man turned towards the three men. "So which one of you idiots will be the first to attack?" The men who had just snapped back to reality after the emergence of the blond glared. "Move out of the way Blondie, and who in heaven are you anyway!? " shouted the tallest male who was evidently the leader here.

Naruto growled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it when I destroy you!"

The leader replied angrily "She stole from us she deserves this and whatever punishment we hand out to her!"

Naruto's eyes turned cold, "You actually think you're justified in trying to attack a little girl? I guess then I'm justified in attacking you!" The smallest man found himself on the receiving end of a right handed uppercut that left him stunned just before the other was kicked in the stomach, causing him too buckle before a blow to the head left him unconscious. Naruto grabbed the leader by the throat and held him against the wall before turning to Nanao. "Now! Run for it!"

Nanao ran clutching the rabbit the man had given her. As she ran from the alleyway the small man who had been stunned grabbed the fallen metal pole and started ruthlessly attacking Naruto with it. Naruto let go of the leader's throat as his right arm felt like it broke under the relentless assault.

A shrill scream rand through the air and Naruto turned fearfully to see the little girl in the arms of a fourth gang member who had been outside the alleyway. The gang member walked into the alleyway with a sickening grin plastered over his face. "Hey boss, I found a little escapee so I decided to drag her back." The leader turned towards Naruto, "Hey Blondie, if you don't give up I'll have the girl killed."

Naruto felt both his arms drop to his side as he stared into the Nanao's eyes. "Let the girl go and I'll take her place." The leader turned towards the gang member holding the metal pole as several things happened at once. The small gang member was knocked unconscious by the foot of Lisa, introducing his face to the floor. The leader had been head butted by Naruto leaving the leader and Naruto out cold while the fourth gang member had been bitten on the arm by the rabbit causing him to flinch and drop Nanao. Nanao took the chance and ran towards Naruto as the fourth gang member realised who had just appeared in the alleyway.

"Shi...Shinigami!!" The pale green eyes of the squad 8 lieutenant glared icily at the shivering man. "Please I didn't do anyth-" the final gang member was knocked unconscious the spiritual pressure Lisa released in anger. "Pathetic..." she turned and smiled towards the wide eyed Nanao "trying to hurt such a cute child."

She went over to Nanao "Hello, I'm Lisa Yadomaru. Will you let me heal you?" seeing the silent nod she started using healing kidou on her. Nanao turned towards Lisa "Please can you help him? They hurt him more than me." Lisa turned towards Naruto and inspected his right arm before she started healing him. "I'm not able to mend broken bones so I'll have to take him to the soul society to fix that." Lisa saw the worried look on Nanao's face. "Plus the fact that you haven't fainted yet under my spiritual pressure would imply that you have the potential to be a shinigami." Lisa put a finger to her lip in apparent thought. "Well, I guess that means you could come along with me and him to the soul society, if you want?" Lisa smiled at the suddenly furious nodding she received from Nanao. "Ok then, so what are your names? And who's the the rabbit sitting next to you?"

"I'm Nanao Ise, and he said his name was Naruto Uzumaki..." she replied "But the rabbit freed me from the evil guy, and Naruto said his name was Mr Bunny but I don't like that name so I'm gonna call him..." She tilted her head in thought before smiling toothily "Chappy!"

* * *

**And so Chappy the rabbit appears! Tell me what you think and if there are any mistakes I'll have them corrected, just tell me about them. They may seem OOC but this is LONG before the bleach cannon verse and years before the vizard incident so some OOCness is allowed.**

**If anyone can, before the end of the story guess what will occur in the final curtain (aka. the final chapter) they will get to choose an omake scene for the last chapter.**

**I'll be honest there won't be a pairing for quite a while. Although maybe when she's older I'll head toward Naruto/Nanao or I may just go Naruto/Lisa could you imagine lisa trying to get Naruto to read her erotic magazines while he has flashbacks of Jiraiya, I could have him hiding while trying to bathe because he thinks that Lisa is peeping on him, there are so many possibilities here. Oh well if I don't do Lisa/Naruto can someone else do it, that'd be a hilarious story to read. Yoruichi is also a contender for a relationship but it depends in the end who fits best into the role. **

**Till next time. I'll be updating next Friday. I want to leave space between chapter updates so people read at the space I want.**

**Please read and review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Bleach, they belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**Chapter two **

* * *

He glanced down at the form of a bloodied old man begging him for mercy, and smirked. "You want my mercy huh? Fine maybe I'll tell you what I am planning next and maybe I'll let you live..." as he crouched next to bleeding man, he started talking...

Towards what seemed to be the end of his monologue the disbelief from the old man was tangible. "Y...you can't do that... it'd never work..."

"Oh it will work, it'll work flawlessly, and would you like to know why? Because I'm intelligent enough to know to _never_ let anyone find out my plan before its fruition." He glared at the quivering form next to him.

"Can you not understand what I mean? Then I guess I'll tell you, did you know that dead men can tell no tales?" His laughter started echoing around the room before quieting.

"Sorry but the limits of my mercy have been reached." He stood up to his full height before smiling.

"Goodbye." A single swing of his zanpakutou ended the last of the souls he had needed to kill.

He glanced around at the room littered with dead bodies before sitting down on a blood covered chair close to the centre of the room. It was only a matter of waiting now.

"Well... that was surprisingly fun."

* * *

Squad Eight infirmary

By one of the beds in the infirmary room there is a small girl, talking to a spiky haired blond man who had just finished healing up the injuries he had. Unknown to the two people there was a person by the window who had been spying, although what his captain could want with these two was unknown to him.

"So Nanao... why Chappy?" A bemused Naruto asked Nanao.

"Because he's cute," she held chappy up to Naruto's face. "See?"

Naruto stared at the rabbit _hard_, before looking at Nanao's hopeful face. _Damn... I'm going to regret this...,_ "Well I guess he is sort of cute..." he mumbled under his breath "... just like the kyuubi was cute."

Suddenly he ruffled Nanao's hair much too her annoyance, "I'm glad to see that you're ok after the ordeal yesterday. Although why were they chasing after you?"

Nanao looked at Chappy before talking quietly, "I was going home when they came up to me and the tall guy said that my necklace was his and that I s...stole it." Nanao had started tearing up remembering the events, "I told him it was m...mine and that I have had it s...since I came here and then he started shouting at-" Nanao quieted due to the arms which had embraced her.

"You don't have to say anymore about them, if I hear you do I will tickle you!" he grinned "got it?" Nanao wiped away her tears while nodding.

"Now Nanao I have a completely different question to ask you, do you have any family here that I can take you back to?"

Nanao looked down while replying "No sir I'm an orphan I live by myself."

Naruto smiled slightly "I'll have none of that sir stuff, you can call me Naruto or even Uzumaki. But I'd most prefer it if you would call me big brother. Cause I'll be damned if I let my little sister live by herself..." He stared into her eyes.

"Last question for you is this... would you like me to be your big brother from now on? He found himself laughing as she seemed to execute the perfect flying tackle. "I'm taking this as a yes."

Unnoticed to the new brother and sister their secret listener had sped of towards the First division, to tell his captain that the person in the squad eight infirmary was called Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Walking towards the infirmary room with captain Shunsui, Lisa had remembered what the most annoying aspect of his personality was, he could always be counted on to jump to the most embarrassing, romantic or sexual conclusion in any situation. She could cope with the first two but he had just declared loudly enough for half the squad to hear that Naruto was her secret lover and Nanao was her love child.

"I want to see the man who stole the heart of my lovely lieutenant, and I think as your captain I have the right to see your daughter.' He had just approached the door and opened it. Lisa sighed loudly she had a feeling this would end badly for her.

* * *

Naruto and Nanao both sitting on the bed, looked up in perfect unison at the strange man who wore a straw hat and he had a large white haori, and an even larger flowery pink haori which was several times larger than him, draped over himself. "Hello Naruto and lil'Nanao!"

"Um do we know you?" Naruto questioned of the strange man.

"Nope! But I've heard all about you and your daughter from my cute Lisa." He pointed towards the door behind himself to see an annoyed Lisa before she walked in and leant against the wall opposite the bed. Shunsui sat on the bed next to Nanao as he stared at Naruto

"Hmm... I see why you were able to steal my fair Lisa's heart-"

"We aren't in a relationship captain!" shouted an irate Lisa.

"Lying is not a nice trait Lisa, unless..." His eyes lit up in understanding, "You had a one night stand with this youthful and handsome man in your younger days and you regret your child!" Lisa twitched violently ..._my younger days? _

On the bed Shunsui had turned and held a confused Nanao "It'll be fine, I'll get Lisa to stop denying it and accept you as hers."

"Err captain guy? Nanao's not my daughter and I only met Lisa two days ago, I only found out her name this morning when I woke up from being unconcious." A thoroughly confused Naruto said to the man who seemed to be the perfect mix of Jiraiya and Gai. The thought was making him shiver but it was undeniable.

"Oh ok then, so how do you know my sexy lieutenant," aforementioned lieutenant had now become completely enraged and had pulled out her magazine ready to bring pain to her captain, he was already on a bed in the infirmary and she was going to give him a legitimate reason to be on that bed.

"Captain Shunsui..." Said man looked up to see the evil grin being given to him by his lieutenant before locking onto the held magazine.

Now Lisa, don't do anything rash. It was a normal conclusion to think that he's your lover and she's your child! Any man would think that." He nodded resolutely before the attack began.

On the bed Naruto sighed, he was sure of it this man was Jiraiya and Gai in one body. Naruto held Nanao as he shivered and told her to watch.

"Nanao this is the way to restrain perverts like him, if I ever end up acting like him I give you free reign to use excess force to make me stop."

...

Shunsui had been tied to the bed by Lisa and now adorned a black eye and several unseen bruises. Nanao and Chappy both hid behind Naruto fearful of their once saviour while Naruto showed a strained smile. "Lisa you act like my grandma did towards her perverted teammate back when I was alive... however she had freakish strength and could topple a mountain with a punch."

Lisa and Shunsui both turned towards Naruto with questioning eyes, before Shunsui asked, "You... remember your life? How long have you been in Soul Society?"

"I arrived here about four years ago, although I still don't really know where I am or how you soul reapers work."

Lisa replied automatically "We're called shinigami not soul reapers, and we transport souls to the Soul Society from Earth using our zanpakutou and defend Earth against any hollows that appear."

"Uhh... what is a hollow and a zanpakutou?"

Shunsui stepped in, "When you die on Earth your soul remains on Earth, some of those souls on Earth will become monsters with a white mask, these monsters eat the souls of both the living and the dead, a shinigami's role is to cleanse the hollows and transport souls to the Soul Society. This is done with the use of our zanpakutou," he held up both his katana and wakizashi.

"Our zanpakutou allows us to fulfil both these roles. However if you remember your life then I thought you'd remember the soul reaper who transported you here."

Naruto thought about his last memories when alive. "I remember dying then waking up here, and I've never heard of this Earth place, I came from the elemental-"

At that moment a hell butterfly appeared by the window before going to Shunsui. "By order of the captain commander Yamamoto Genryūsai, the one named Naruto must appear in front of the captain commander in twenty minutes." With the message said, the hell butterfly vanished.

* * *

First division, Captain's meeting room

Shunsui, Lisa and Naruto who was carrying Nanao walked into the meeting room to see a very old man with a beard as long as his body, and a woman with flaming red hair and blue eyes who wore the ceremonial captains haori.

"I only asked for Naruto so why are there three others here, squad eight captain?"

"Well old man, I couldn't leave Naruto with you in good conscience, and Lisa here came along to look after Nanao who Naruto protested to leaving alone with another shinigami."

"Very well, but know this if a word is uttered about the subject of this meeting outside, I'll have you executed for treason." He looked at Shunsui "This isn't my order but the spirit king's"

Yamamoto then turned to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki you have become the second person to break the true cycle of rebirth, and the first person died around five hundred years ago."

"Wait old man what do you mean about some cycle of rebirth?" Naruto questioned already feeling lost.

Yamamoto looked at Naruto before glancing at the red headed woman who waved at him politely before speaking up.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Kirio Hikifune captain of squad twelve. As part of my induction to the royal guards in a few years time. I've been told the true knowledge about the cycle of rebirth, nearly all of this information will relate to you in some way."

She addressed the four people in front of her, "You may want to sit down for this."

"I will begin with the cycle of rebirth. Firstly you must know that when you die your soul is reborn in another dimension. There are many dimensions out there but they are _all _linked by the cycle of rebirth. Your soul will move onto the next dimension in death as according to the cycle. This is true for every single existing soul whether they are humans, animals, plants or any other type of soul. However due to the cycle every single universe gains a different universal law which is specific only to it. A universal law is something that all souls in a universe are bound by. To prevent the knowledge of these laws being told, the knowledge of both the different universes and the cycle must be eliminated so that questions cannot be asked. But because a shinigami works between two universes the shinigami's have only ever been taught the lie that the rebirth cycle is between the Earth and Soul Society."

Shunsui turned uncertainly towards Yamamoto. "It was for that reason that I created the shinigami academy, Shunsui" Yamamoto confirmed the truth to Shunsui.

The squad twelve captain continued "Ok, beginning with humans souls, you must know that your rebirth cycle is only between three universes. When a human dies, their soul moves to the next dimension depending on the energy it holds after death. For example if we go through the cycle starting with Naruto's dimension which is called the elemental realms.-"

"It's called the Elemental Countries" Naruto corrected her.

"Ok, the elemental countries are a universe where you are imbued with pure life energy or chakra as they call it. Chakra is a mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy. Physical energy is the energy of the body while spiritual energy is the energy of the mind."

She turned to a confused Lisa and Shunsui "A shinigami would think of physical energy as the living equivalent of hollow energy and spiritual energy as the equivalent of reiatsu but it's important you understand they are not the same."

She turned and focused on Naruto "Now Naruto, in your world there are two universal laws about chakra, one is that chakra is always a mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy and the other law is that you will die when what happens to it?"

Naruto thought about it before remembering, "You will always die if your body completely run out of chakra..."

"Exactly" she replied "When you die in the elemental countries you have no physical or spiritual energy, we can say a soul is energyless when it dies in that universe, at this time when your soul is to be reborn it naturally goes to the only universe where an energyless soul can reside which is Earth."

Shunsui spoke up, "If a soul moves on naturally, then why do we transport souls from Earth to soul society?"

"You'll understand that in a minute Shunsui." Kirio replied calmly to Shunsui.

"The next universe in the cycle for humans is the Earth, souls here have no energy linked to thier soul. Therefore when a soul dies there that soul remains on Earth, because of a lack of energy to transport it to the next. This is why a shinigami must transport souls on Earth to the Soul Society by using Konso.-"

"Konso?" Nanao was the one who surprisingly asked this question after hearing the unfamiliar word.

"Konso is the act of sending a dead soul on Earth to the Soul Society. This works by injecting enough reiatsu into a soul to force the cycle to move it to the universe for souls that hold reiatsu which is the soul society."

"Uhh what's reiatsu again?" Naruto questioned

"Reiatsu is considered to be pure death energy like chakra is considered to be pure life energy." Kirio looked at everyone seeing everyone was keeping up with her now, except for Nanao who had decided to play with Chappy who she had hidden in her clothes.

Kirio continued "We come to the last dimension which is the Soul Society. Unlike what most believe, Every single soul in this universe has reiatsu otherwise they couldn't exist here. The only universal law that we have here is that only a shinigami is permitted to go back to the world of the living and this is only for Konso, hollow cleansing or banishment.-"

She paused to make sure Naruto had kept up before restarting.

"-Our reiatsu in this universe is what forms our bodies, when we die here we gain excess reiatsu or death energy. This doesn't cancel out the reiatsu we have but causes us to form physical energy. Due to the physical energy we gain when we die here the only dimension we are able to rebirth into is the elemental countries."

"Lastly there are two governing laws for the entire cycle of rebirth, firstly you are not allowed to be reborn in the same universe that you last died in. For example Naruto when you died in the elemental countries you couldn't then be reborn in the elemental countries."

"I've had several friends though who came back to life though" Naruto replied thinking that she was wrong.

"Coming back to life isn't the same as being reborn, when you are reborn you _start_ a new life whereas coming back to life is the act of _recontinuing _your life." Kirio decided to move onto the last law.

"The final law is when you travel the cycle of rebirth your memories of the last universe you were in are erased, and that completes everything you need to know about the cycle of rebirth for humans."

Shunsui spoke up "What about hollows? How do they fit into this?"

Kirio stopped and turned to look at Yamamoto who nodded at her. "They follow the cycle slightly differently. A hollow begins as a soul from earth who gains nothing but hollow energy. Because of this they go to Soul Society's siter dimension which is Hueco Mundo. When a hollow is killed and cleansed by a zanpakutou they gain reiatsu in their death along with their hollow energy which creates a chakra like energy. This means that a cleansed hollow can only be reborn in a sister dimension of the elemental countries where that energy exists."

Naruto spoke up suddenly as he realised suddenly what she meant, "You mean the summon world don't you..."

"Yes the summon dimension is a place where summon creatures exist, these creatures are the souls of the cleansed hollows. And when a summon creature dies, like the humans of the elemental countries they lose all their energy and return to Earth as a human soul." Kirio responded to Naruto.

Lisa spoke up for the first time since she had arrived, "So when we cleanse hollows they aren't reborn as a human here in Soul Society like we were told but ultimately on Earth."

Kirio replied, "Yes, that's precisely it, because of the constant influx of souls that come to Soul Society from Earth, its been impossible for shinigami to notice that hollow souls don't reappear in soul society. Also because both the cleansed hollow souls and human souls from the Elemental Countries are reborn on Earth. The Earth is the largest dimension that exists in the human cycle of rebirth."

Naruto had begun to get impatient wondering how this explained anything to do with him, "This is great to know but how come I came from the elemental countries to here?!"

"Because you broke the cycle of rebirth for your soul!" she replied, seeing Naruto look confused she explained.

"I don't know how but your soul became reborn in this dimension." Kirio replied to Naruto who was growing angrier by the minute.

"Then how does this all relate to me?! I sat through your lecture and you still haven't explained anything, you said when we're reborn we have our memories erased, then why do I remember everything about the elemental countries?! Naruto shouted.

Yamamoto spoke up "Because the day you were born, an event happened which has never happened before, and is unlikely to ever be allowed to happen again."

Naruto replied angrily, "What has the kyuubi sealing got to do with any of this?!"

"It has _everything_ to do with this, that event was related more than any other in history to the cycle of rebirth." Yamamoto paused "Usually when something to affect the cycle happens the person or people in question are executed and forced to move on in the cycle. This has happened before. Shunsui do you remember a mass execution of souls on Earth who had the name Quincy?" Shunsui nodded slowly, he had always hated that order issued by central 46.

"That was issued because the Quincy were destroying hollow souls, instead of allowing them to be reborn, this was affecting the flow of souls throughout the cycle." Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

Like the Quincy your soul should have been executed however _that event_ is what caused you to become untouchable by death..."

* * *

**Next time - The shocking history behind the sealing of the kyuubi **

* * *

**Author note - Hi! Here's chapter two I hope you like it. I started with my theory which is the basis of this story, if you want to use it feel free as long as I get credit for the theory. Otherwise I'll consider it plagiarism. Anyways for those who are wondering this isn't even a quarter of my theory. After the next chapter I'll have said around half of the background history and background story. Before anyone tries mentioning plotholes to my theory I already have them covered (ex. vizard/arrancar) Throughout the story you'll see just how complex I intertwine the worlds that both kubo and Kishimoto created. If you ever believe you've read a story like this one then wait till next chapter when I throw lots of new factors into the plot and see if you can say that! You'll be happy you read this story. **

**Note on the theory (simplified) - basically the cycle for humans is**

Earth→ Soul Society → Elemental countries → Earth etc.

**and the hollow cycle is**

Earth → Hueco Mundo → Summon dimension → Earth etc.

**Note any spelling or grammar mistake please tell me about them so I can correct them. I may miss them in my several scan reads. **

**Till next time - CA182**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** You don't realise what your review's mean to this story (and it's author.) For those who have reviewed Thank You!


End file.
